Rose Weasley's Adventure
by Lilly Rell
Summary: Set right after the end of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows's epiloge, Rose begins her Hogwarts Adventue. I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunatly
1. Chapter 1

Rose stood at platform 9 ¾, looking around in awe. She had come once before, to see her cousin James off, but nothing could compare to this feeling off excitement, anxiety , and…apprehension? No – Rose quickly pushed that out of her head. 'Mum and Dad went.' Rose sternly reminded herself. 'And Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry...everyone but Aunt Fleur, but she went to her school in France. And besides, Victori will be there, and James, and even Albus would be starting this year too! And she was sure e to make new friends! Now, I'm not dreading going to Hogwarts' she deiced. 'I'm just nervous'. She glanced over at her parents, and she saw her dad talking to Uncle Harry. They were looking at a tall man with a handsome cloak, with a boy who looked like him.

"Who's that?" Rose asked her mum.

"Draco Malfoy, and his son," Hermione explained in an undertone.

"He and your uncle go back to before they went to Hogwarts," Aunt Ginny added in an undertone. "And those memories aren't happy ones."

A few moments later, Rose and Albus were jumping on the Hogwarts Express and waving goodbye. "Common, let's go find a carriage." Rose suggests.

"OK..."Albus agreed, looking very nervous.

"Don't worry, Al! We'll be starting this adventure together! Not like James – he was alone, and now he has tons of friends!!" Rose said, pointing out James as they passed his carriage. He was surrounded by friends, all laughing at a joke he had told.

"We'll be like that too!" Rose assured her cousin.

Looking slightly comforted, Albus smiled as Rose opened the door to an almost empty carriage. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Rose, and this is my cousin, Albus. Can we sit with you?"

The brown-haired girl in the carriage nodded. "I'm Louise," she smiled. "This is my brother, Cameron. Are you first years, too?"

Rose grinned and sat next to the girl. "Yup. I can't wait! Albus's brother has been her for a few years, and our other cousin is in her last year, but our adventure's just beginning!"

"Wow…" the other boy, Cameron, said. "You have so much family here!"

"Don't….don't you?" asked Albus in confusion, looking at the boy.

Rose saw Louise kick her twin in the shin. "Never mind," she said quickly. Rose and Albus exchanged a look, but did not pursue the subject. "So what house do you want to be in?" Rose asked, steering the conversation out of a sticky situation. Louise gave her a thankful look.

"I don't know much about the houses," Louise admitted.

Rose and Albus were soon describing what they knew of the four great Hogwarts houses and their common rooms.

"And the only one we haven't told you about is Ravenclaw,' Rose was saying an hour later.

"House of the smarties, if you ask me,' Albus contributed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ravenclaw pupils are more….enthusiastic about their schoolwork, traditionally." She explained.

Louise and Cameron laughed.

"Well, based on all this," Cameron allowed hesitantly, "I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff. That's the friendship is very important/nowhere else to go, right? I think that friends are important. So far I only have one – Louise." He stated gloomily.

"No," Rose contradicted him firmly. "You have three. Louise, yes, but me and Al too."


	2. Chapter 2

The four new friends' chatter became littered with more anxious pauses as their arrival approached. By the time the sun was fading behind the great mountains surrounding Hogwarts, the silence went uninterrupted. Rose noticed that Albus looked particularly worried, though she didn't see why. He did have a brother and 2 cousins at the school, after all. Surely he wasn't worried?!

Louise and Cameron stood huddled together as the train jerkily pulled to a stop. The scarlet engine hissed and its doors slid open, steam admitting from every wheel. The exited students soon added their chatter to the racket.

"Hurry!" cried Rose, grapping a new wicker basket, deeply annoying her already unhappy cat, Stripes. Albus quickly reached out for Cowabella, his owl. The four children's luggage was dragged hastily behind them as they scrambled onto the large platform. Albus was searching the dim for a large, familiar face but, it appeared, he found none. Rose searched the scene, too, but she could see no sign of Hargrid either.

"Where is he?" she whispered to Albus. Her cousin simply shrugged in response. Rose felt a flicker a dread. Hagrid had been one of the friendliest Hogwarts teachers she knew of! He was actually the game-keeper. 'But he wasn't always just a game keeper' Rose reminded herself. 'Mum said that in her 3rd year, Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but she never did tell me why he didn't last more than a year....'

The massive shape of the Hogwarts Game-Keeper suddenly appeared over the loom. "There!" Rose shouted, and she led her friends over to the elderly game keeper. "Hagrid!" Rose called out in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you might have retired!"

The half-giant laughed. "Well, ye thou' wrong, di'n't yeh?" he said gruffly. "Com' 'ere, yeh lot. An' o's this?" He added, spotting Louise and Cameron.

"These are our friends, Louise and Cameron," Rose introduced them. "Guys, this is Hagrid. Our parents knew him since their 1st year."

Cameron nodded and Louise smiled, both glad to know that the elderly man was friendly.

"Come 'un, yeh lot, now, time fer the off!" Hagrid announced, and soon the foursome were being shepherded along with their fellow first years onto small wooden boats and sailing over the smooth black lake surrounding the castle.

"Our new home"


	3. Chapter 3

As the boats glided silently across the lake, a cool breeze was drifting gently over the horizon. The light September sky was turning into a dusky orange, and the castle was glowing with warmth. Rose clutched stipes closely. "Here we are" she whispered quietly. "I told you we would be."

All too soon, the rickety rafts were crunching their way into a small crumbling dock. "All righ', firs' years, yeh' tuh go up 'em steps, an' Proffes' Flitwick will be getting' yeh ready fer yeh sorting." Hagrid shouted.

Rose and Albus waved goodbye to their large friend and followed Louise and Cameron up the steps to the great Hall. Rose's breath caught at the beauty of the school. The floors were polished and the windows shined. Beaming Rose hurriedly left her stuff with her fellow students' and scrambled into a line. A short, thin wizard was at the front of this line, trying in vain to escort the students inside. "Come now!" He squeaked. "Orderly, please!"

After several long, too-quick minutes, the sorting had begun. Rose, scanning the Dining Hall, had seen Albus and Victori sat at the Gryffindor table, Hagrid and Neville at the long staff table. "Professor Longbottom!" Rose corrected herself silently. Rose tried in vain to pay attention to the sorting, but only when the M's where being called did she really pay attention.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," squeaked out Professor Flitwick. The sullen-looking boy looked up. He walked slowly onto the platform, turned to face the school and sat down with a lazy grin. The old, patched rag of a sorting hat sat was placed on his head, and it immediately croaked "Slytherin". After "Netteline, Poppy" "Otterman, Stephane", came the squeak of a very familiar name. "Potter, Albus". Rose watched as a nervous Albus stumbled up to the wooden stool. He sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. Rose noticed his eyes scrunched closed, and his mouth forming the words "Gryffindor…Gryffindor…" Rose crossed her fingers. Even though at least the last 3 generations of Albus's family had been in Gryffindor on both sides, he looked terrified. She suddenly felt a wave of fear herself. After all, she had no older siblings! Rose's fear was threatening to overtake her by the time the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Rose stood worrying as she heard "Tepetly, Cameron!" Professor Flitwick called. Soon, Cameron had joined Albus. Rose was almost fainting by the time Louise's name was called. As Louise walked up to the stool, Rose felt her breath get caught in her throat. After what seemed like a century but was probably no more than a few seconds, Louise's fate was determined. "Ravenclaw!" the rag screamed. Louise got up and went to her assigned tabled. Rose could not see her face.

Watching other people being sorted, Rose felt iller and iller. She noticed that Louise and 3 other boys were the only ones at ravenclaw's table from her year; in fact, ravenclaw was defiantly the smallest house. Gryffindor was the 2nd smallest, with about 10 kids from each year. Hufflepuff had about 15, but Slytherin was overflowing. Once her name was finally called, the walk up to the stool felt long and cold. Every face in the hall was on her. Everyone watched as the hat was placed on her head, from the oldest professor to the youngest first year.

"Ravenclaw!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's eyes grew large in astonishment. Numbly, she stood up. _Ravenclaw? _But her whole family had been in Gryffindor for generations! She walked quickly over to the Ravenclaw table, trying to ignore the stares of Albus, James, and Victori. As she slid down on the bench, she remembered Louise. She looked around, and saw Louise looking right at her, a relived smile covering her face. "Rose!" She said happily. "I'm so glad I'm not alone!" Rose gave a small smile. Yes, atleast we have each other, she thought.

After a delicious feast, Louise and Rose followed one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, a year 6 boy called Gavin, upstairs. They path up to the common room followed many staircases, including some that moved! Up and up they climbed, eventually coming to door with an eagle doorknocker. Gavin reached up to the doorknocker, and a cool voice rang out. "What was the name of the last headmaster of Hogwarts?" It demanded.

"This is how we get into our commonroom," Gavin explained. "You need to answer the questions. Some of you may have heard that Ravenclaw is the smartest house. That is correct. We work hard and get results. Who knows the answer to this question?"

Rose and two other boys raised their hands. "Yes? And what's your name?" Gavin asked one of them. He had neat brown hair and brown eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore," the boy replied confidently. "And my name's Anthony."

"Hi Anthony, welcome to Ravenclaw," Gavin said. "But unfortunately, that answer is incorrect. Anyone else? Yes, and whats your name?"

"Rose," Rose answered nervously. "And the last headmaster was Severus Snape, of the Slytherin house. He was first a potions master, then for one year a defence against the dark arts teacher, and then for one more year a headmaster. He was a spy on Voldermort for Albus Dumbeldore, who Proffesor Snape replaced."

Gavin nodded, looking impressed. "Yes, very good. How did you know that? Oh, and our final answer is Severus Snape," he informed the door. It creaked open, reveling a beautiful tower room. "Girls is up and left, boys up and right. Boys, I'll show you your room. Girls, this is Wendy," he said, indicated to a 5th year who had been following the group up from the Great Hall. "She'll show you your room and get you settled."

Rose and Louise followed Wendy up the stairs after Gavin and the group of first year boys. The climbed one story and then the stairs divided. Gavin led his group up the right wing, and Wendy ushered the girls up the left one. They climbed up four more stories and then entered a room. Five beds with canaopys surrednded the room, a small pile of trunks in one corner. Two cages also occupied the room. Wendy stepped inside and moved to let Louise, Rose, and another girl with shiny blonde hair inside. They filed past and each sat on a bed, Louise and Rose next to each other with a rainbow facing the North inbetween their beds. The other girl to the bed next to the South Window, opposite Rose. Wendy heisted by the door. "I'm Wendy," She said. "I'm just starting my fifth year, and this is my first year as a prefect."

"Congratulations" Rose said kindly. Wendy gave here a warm smile.

"Thanks," She said. "Well, I guess we should all say something about ourselves, since you're such a small group. Why don't you start?" She said to the pretty blonde girl. "Tell us something about yourself, your hobby, your family, anything."

The girl blinked. Her blue eyes opened wide. "My name is Leslie," she annocnced. "My mother writes for a newspaper, my father works in the ministry. I have no siblings. I enjoy learning."

She said no more, so Wendy guestered for Louise to speak. "My name is Louise Tepetly. My mother is a school secretary. My twin brother, Cameron, is in Gryffindor. My mother isn't a witch. I've never met my father. It's my goal to be the best I can be, so one day I can find him."

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said. "My father and mother are bot h magical, though my mother was a muggle-born like Louise. My father is several generations pureblood, but we don't brag about it like some people. I have 3 cousins in the school, on in the first year."

"Weasley?" Wendy repeated. "I think my mother, Pamda, went to the yule ball with a Weasley. Her maiden name was Patil?"

"Maybe," said Rose.

"Well, I'll leave you too it!" said Wendy. "Tomorrow, I'll come get you. Then it's off for your first day of Hogwarts!"

The three said goodbye to Wendy and went to find their trunks from the pile. "Hi, Leslie," Rose said.

"Hi, Rose," Leslie replied airily.

The girls snuggled into their new beds, saying goodnight.

"Well, Louise," Rose whispered. "This is it."

"This is it," she heard Louise echo.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rose woke up with a yawn. Stretching, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, legs dangling. In the bed next to hers, closed curtains indicated that Louise was still asleep. Rose quickly changed into her uniform – grey skirt, white top, black shoes, and white socks. Then she pulled on her robe (the pointed black hats that had been worn in her parent's school years had been discarded) and walked down to the common room. According to a grandfather clock in the corner, it was only 5am, so there was plenty of time before breakfast began. Rose dashed back up the stairs and returned with some parchment and her new quill and ink set. She sat at one of the coffee tables and began a letter home.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ How are you? We are fine – the train was fine, Albus and I sat with our new friends, Louise and Cameron. I hope you were joking about dis-owning me, dad, because Albus is in Gryffindor, but Louise and I are in Ravenclaw…._

_ It's early morning now, I'm too excited about my first day to go back to sleep. I saw Victori at the feast yesterday, but we haven't spoken yet. James checked on me as I was walking upstairs, but it's not like Albus and I are babies anymore – they know we can take care of ourselves, but are more than willing to lend a hand. I'm glad we've got family here already – I can't imagine what you felt like, mum, knowing no one, barley knowing witches and wizards existed!_

_ Love, _

_ ~Rose_

Rolling up the page, she put it in her pocket – she'd ask James to send it with his owl at breakfast. She then proceeded to go wake up Louise.

As the girls walked into the Great hall half an hour later, owls were swooping down from the ceiling. Louise jumped back, mouth open in surprise, Rose couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry," she assured her friend. "They're just bringing the mail. They're completely friendly!"

"Bringing the mail?" Louise repeated in disbelief. "Owls? Don't you have a mailman?"

"What's a mailman?" Asked a voice from behind them. The friends turned to see Rose's cousin, Victori, standing behind them with a pretty black-haired girl.

"Victori!" Rose squealed happily, hugging her cousin. "Louise, this is Victori, my cousin. Vicky, this is Louise, my friend."

"Are you James and Albus's sister?" Louise asked politely. Victori's smile turned into a horrified look.

"Oh thank Merlin no! I can barley survive being James's cousin!" she said. Then she smiled at the embarrassed Louise. "So what's this mailman thingy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"In the muggle world, mail is posted into a box and muggles sort it out and it's delivered to your house by a muggle, who's called the mailman." Rose explained. "My Nanna and Grandad Granger have their mail delivered that way.

"Really?" asked Victori, eyebrows raised. "Odd. Well, hope you have a good first day! Oh, and congrats on making Ravenclaw, Rosie-posie; it's the second best house – after Gryffindor, of course!"

As Victori walked of, Rose and Louise continued to their table. "I get the feeling your family is famous..." Louise muttered to Rose, eyeing a group of staring students they passed.

"Ah..." said Rose. "Well, you could say that. You see, My mum and dad, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley, and Albus's dad, Harry Potter, were very famous. You see…"

Even so they had gotten down to breakfast very early, Rose had barely finished an extremely shortened tale of her parents and uncle's lives by the time Professor Flitwick came scurrying down the table with their schedules. "No way!" Louise gasped, amazed. "Your mum and dad did all that?" Rose nodded, but couldn't respond as their Charms teacher had reached them. "Miss Weasley, here you are – and who is this?" Flicktwick squeaked.

"Louise Tepetly, sir," Louise supplied quickly.

"Well, Miss Tepetly, welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Flitwick; I am the charms professor, the Head of Ravenclaw house, and the Deputy Headmaster. Here is your schedule – I see you and Miss Weasley have made friends. Very good! As Ravenclaws, you'll be in the same classes. Now hurry of to your first class! Good luck!" He squeaked.

Louise looked at alarmed the prospect of facing her first class so soon. Rose smiled reassuringly, despite the fact that she too was extremely apprehensive. She looked at the piece of parchment Professor Flitwick had given her; their first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Louise looked up from where she had been starring at her plate as her friend gave out a sigh of relief.

"Herbology!" Rose said happily. "With Professor Longbottom!" When Louise still looked confused, Rose explained, "My parents have know the Professor since they were first years; they were in the same year. So I've known Professor Longbottom since before I can remember; he's amazing at Herbology, and he's very kind too."

Rose smiled weakly. Glancing at her watch, Rose stood up. "Come on," she said, gathering her bag, "We better head down to the greenhouse or we'll be late."

An hour and a half later, Rose and Louise walked out of the greenhouses hot, sweaty, and pleased. As they followed a hufflepuff, Lauren McGreene, up to the castle. "What do you have next?" Lauren asked.

Louise examined her schedule. "Let me see….. Ah, here we are: Basic Academics, with Miss Jennings."

"Basic Academics?" Lauren repeated with a frown. "What's that? My big brother is in year 4, he's never mentioned 'basic academics'…"

"Sounds like Math, Writing, that kind of stuff," Rose guessed, looking over Louise's shoulder. "I guess compared to everything else that goes on her it's really boring, which is probably why it's never mentioned. Look, it's "Miss" Jennings, not Professor or Madame; it's like the muggle schools I've been to before here."

Louise nodded. "That makes sense," she agreed. "After all, Math and English must be mandatory; you need to know them no matter who you are. But they're just about as opposite of magic as you can get."

The threesome had just reached the Castle doors. "Ok, well have fun in basic academics. I'm off to Potions with the Gryffindors. Hey Rose, you're a Weasley right? So you're related to Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Rose confirmed, slightly embarrassed by being connected to such a famous man. "He's my uncle."

"Cool," Lauren said with a smile. "My Aunt, Hannah Abbot, fought with him…. That night." And then she left, leaving Rose and Louise to wander off to Basic Academics.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After An hour of Basic Academics with the rest of the Ravenclaws and then their first Charms lesson with the Slytherins, Rose and Louise made their way down to the Great Hall. To their surprise, the four long house tables had been replaced with hundreds of small, circular tables. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the teacher's table, her wand on her throat, and when she spoke her voice was greatly magnified.

"Attention Students!" She called sternly. Silence fell at once and she continued, "I'm sure that you all know what happened in this very hall 19 years ago. Inter-house rivalries destroyed the school from the inside out, and students turned against one another. I thought, mistakenly, might I add, that all house would then get along better and we would be united. Alas, I was obviously incorrect. Though it is true may more students have developed inter-house relationships, I fear that these friendships are weak and almost meaningless. Therefore, I have decided that instead of the traditional house tables, students shall be encouraged to mingle among one another. Feel free to sit wherever, with whomever, though I do suggest sitting with your own year. That is all." Stepping down off the platform, the older women swept over to tell two 4th year boys having a very loud argument about Hippogriffs to be quite.

"Rose! Louise!" called a voice. The two girls turned to see Albus standing at one of the tables waving them over. They made their way through the chattering students to the table. It had 5 chairs and placemats set, but no plates, cutlery, or food.

"Hey Lou!" Cameron beamed, obviously glad to see his sister had survived her first 3 classes.

"Hey," Louise said, looking equally happy.

"Where's the food?" Albus interrupted. Rose grinned.

"Over there I think, where the big purple letters say 'food'" Rose guessed, pointing over to where the four letters hung in midair over a giant buffet table.

"Good!" said Albus. "Come on, Cameron, lets go get food! You two watch the table," he added to the girls.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said as the boys walked away. Turning to Louise, she said, "We should probably go back to the dorm after we eat – we have a free period, right? Then we can dump our Herboligy and charms textbooks, and the Math and English workbooks. What do we have after break?"

"Potions," Louise recited. "With the… Gryffindor! Finally!" She cheered. "A class with Albus and Cameron!"

Rose nodded with a half grin. "As long as they don't get us in trouble," she allowed. "I don't know about Cameron, but the Potters have a knack for attracting attention – and trouble!"

"Who's in trouble?" Albus asked, returning with a plate loaded with mashed potatoes, chicken pie, gravy, and Yorkshire puddings.

"You," Rose said immediately. Albus choose to ignore this and sat down and began attacking his plate. Cameron appeared a few minutes later and plopped down between Louise and Albus. Rose stood.

"Come on Louise, let's go get food," she suggested. Louise stood and followed the Auburn haired girl to the long buffet table. Rose scooped Shepherd's Pie onto her plate and glanced at Louise, who was carefully examining the dishes in front of her. Since they had waited for Albus and Cameron to get their food first, the crowd had mostly moved on, so they weren't pushed or shoved.

"What's this?" Louise asked, pointing to a dish.

"Lasagna," Rose said, looking at the Cheesy pasta.

"And this?" She asked, pointing to another plate.

"Ravioli. This one is Beef," she said, pointing to a dish covered in a rich red sauce, "and this has a couple of different types of cheeses."She said, pointing at the next one over. Since Ron had such a 'healthy' appetite, Rose was very well accustomed to the many different dishes her mother and Grandmother were expected to provide.

Louise choose the cheese Ravioli. "Do you know any other dishes – ones without meat?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's salads over there at the end of the table and pizza down here. There's some soup and sandwiches down to the very left, but some of those will have mean or poultry. Why? Are you a vegetarian or a vegan or something?"

"Vegetarian," Louise confirmed. "Cameron and I both." She moved down to get some salad. Half an hour later, the girls hurried down from their dorm to meet Albus and Cameron in the entrance hall. When they arrived, the boys were talking to a group of boys wearing gold and red ties – other Gryffindors. They were all crowed around leaflets – one of Vibrant Purple that Rose instantly recognized from Uncle George's joke shop. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Louise.

"Typical guys – looking at a joke shop leaflet from a shop that Argus Filch, the care taker, banned the merchandise of. " Louise laughed, watching the group, trying to get Camerons attention, but not wanting to embarrass her brother in front of his peers by going up and getting him.

Rose looked around. Most first years were there – the Slytherin girls were huddled in a corner whispering to each other, but other than that, all the houses seemed to be merging (Rose could spot some Hufflepuff and Raven claw ties in the mix of joke-store onlookers. However, she couldn't see any of the Sylerthrin males. She was automatically suspicious – though she knew a lot had changed since her parents had been at Hogwarts (after all, there were not even house tables anymore, and she, a Weasley, was in Ravenclaw!), but she was still sure that Slytherins were up to something. 'Then again,' she reminded herself, 'Albus is named after a Slytherin…and Aunt Ginny wouldn't let her son be named after someone evil.' So she shrugged of the feeling, and went over to Albus and Cameron and, ignoring Louise's attempts not to embarrass them, dragged them down the stairs to potions.

However, just before they got there, there was a load bang, and next thing she knew, Rose was thrown against the wall. Purple smoke filled the hallway. Rose clumsily hurried to her feet, but her head throbbed from where it had met the wall. 'Oh come ON!' she thought furiously. 'Can't I have a normal life?' She raised her wand, but knew it was pointless; she knew no spells yet. 'Where are the others?' she thought suddenly. She couldn't see anyone; the smoke was too thick. She opened her mouth to call out to them, but immediately closed it. If someone was attacking them, she'd give away where she was, which wouldn't do any of them any good. Instead, she stayed still, trying to remain unnoticeable. But just as this plan came into her head, another spell hit her directly in the chest, and she fell forward, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose numbly heard voices above her, but they were very far above her. They were just a dull murmuring – not making any noise, not really having a pattern or a rhythm, just there. Her head and back hurt a lot – they were stiff and the very bone ached, as if she had been running like she had to in her old muggle gym class. Suddenly, someone opened her mouth – she immediately tried to close it, but she couldn't. An odd, thick liquid was forced into her throat. Panicking, Rose thought to stop it – this must be the people who attacked her! They were poisoning her! Rose tried hard to stop the liquid from slithering down her throat, and almost succeeded; but as soon as she spit it all out, more was back. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, it stopped.

She wasn't in one of those bright, sunny rooms she had heard stories about when she was younger; she was in a dark, red and black nothing – she wasn't floating, she wasn't falling, and she could feel nothing under her – or in any direction, for that matter.

This went on for quite a long time – but Rose didn't get bored, or think of past events, or any of that – she was just there. Until, suddenly, the muffled voices became clearer. "What happened?" One voice yelled. "What happened to my Rose?" Gasped another. This conversation continued for several minutes, but Rose didn't react; there was no need. She was exhausted from the effort of keeping the poison out. Unfortunately, her senses were becoming sharper; she could feel the pain in her neck and back even worse (if that was possible), along with the rawness of her throat and tongue, the nauseatingly sanitary smell of whatever room she was in, and the much to loud sound of people arguing.

"Shut up," she tried to shout; her head felt like it was going to split. But it only came out as a whisper. The voices only got loader. She tried to roll over, but the pain on her left side was too great. Extremely annoyed, Rose opened her eyes and glared at up at the voices.

The room she was in was much too white and much too clean. There were a row of white beds with white tables and white lamps. EVERYTHING was white. Suddenly the voices stopped. "Rose!" cried one in relief, turning her head slightly, Rose watched her mother come over and squeeze her only daughter. Soon Ron joined his wife, relief clearly visible on his face.

"Merlin, Rose, you scared us there," another voice commented. Rose looked over and saw Uncle Bill standing at the foot of her bed. Focusing more closely, quite a number of people were gathered around. Aunt Fleur stood by Uncle Bill, looking lovely as ever. 2 beds over, Louise lay on a bed of her own, apparently sleeping, though a book lay open on her bedside table. Across from Rose's own bed, Albus sat upright in bed. He seemed to be (for the most part) unharmed, as he was chatting to Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle George, who were yet to notice Rose was awake. Next to Albus and across from Louise was Cameron, who was staring at his sister's sleeping form, obviously deep in thought.

Rose turned her attention back to her parents. They were watching her closely, as if trying to determine if she was ok or not. She gave them a week smile. As Ron opened his mouth, the now elderly martin came bustling over with a potion. "Ah finally, miss Weasley," she said. "You have awoken. Of course if you had accepted the potion I gave you earlier, you would not have taken so long." The nurse sounded annoyed. 'The poison!' Rose thought. 'It must have been Madame Promfry! Well, not poison then…' Madame Promfry tipped the contents of the goblet into Rose's mouth and hurried over to check on Albus.

Rose's throat began to work and her head began to clear as the potion took effect. She wanted to ask them what happened, but she wasn't sure how. It didn't seem right for some reason. "Is everyone okay?" she asked instead.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It was just you, Albus, and your friends who got hurt. They're all being released tonight, but you'll have to stay," She added. Rose scrunched up her nose.

"Why?" She demanded. It was her first day of school! Well, night, she thought, looking out the window. There was no way she would be stuck in the hospital wing.

"Because you've just been out cold for 7 hours! Your system refused to accept Madame Promfry's potion and you may not accept this one either." Ron said sternly.

"But daddy! It's my first day of school!" Rose pleaded.

Ron hesitated; he could rarely say no to his little girl. "Rose," Hermione warned. "You'll do what Madame Promfry tells you to, no more. If she says you can go, you can. How's that?"

Rose sighed but nodded; it was impossible to argue with her mother. Ron had tried once, trying to convince his wife that Hugo could fly on his new toy broomstick in the back garden without supervision. Let's just say he never argued with her again and leave it at that. Rose looked over at Albus. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had just noticed that she was wake; Ginny walked over as Harry nudged George. They soon joined the group gathered around the young girl's bed, smiling widely.

"Glad to see your back with us, Rose," Harry smiled.

"Glad to be back," Rose said in an indifferent tone. Hermione watched her daughter carefully. Rose was normally quite happy and outgoing; something was wrong. Very wrong. Even when Rose was younger, she would try to hide her feelings, pretending nothing was wrong. She didn't like sharing her problems; she was very independent. Hermione glanced at her sister-in-law and saw her own fears mirrored in Ginny's face.

It might as well have been written across Rose's face. The attack had hurt her. Very, very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose could feel the nervous eyes of her mother and aunt on her as she spoke to Uncle George about the changes he was going to make to his Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She just wanted Madame Promfry to come and say she was free to leave. It was bad enough to be starting a new school, but to start it a step behind everyone else? That would be horrible! No, she refused to do that. If they forced her to stay in the hospital room, she'd fall behind, and then everyone would think that she was over-dramatic and stupid. What could be worse?

Soon, Uncle Harry and her dad were in an argument over some sort of quiddich match, Uncle George and Albus were talking in whispers (probably about sneaking merchandise into school), and Rose was half listening to her mum and Aunt Ginny's conversation about an article in the Daily Profit. Rose didn't care about the possible leak of cursed cauldrons that can alter the use of the potions brewed in them. Well, she did, but she was more interested Madame Promfry releasing her – soon. The longer she was stuck in this room, the more anxious she became to leave.

Why did everyone want to ruin her life? Some people may think she was over reacting, but really! It was her first day of school, she was in a new place, it was almost like a fresh start. But now it could all be ruined! Why did someone have to attack her and end her here?

Speaking of which, who was it that attack her and her friends? Why? What on earth could any of them have done? Maybe someone was trying to hurt some else through them? "That could be it; I bet tons of people get annoyed with James – I know I do!" Rose thought to herself. "But no, just getting bugged by someone isn't reason enough to injure his brother, cousin, and their friends surely? Maybe some jealous ex-boyfriend of Victori's? Nah, that's not reason enough either. There must be a better reason! Maybe…..maybe it was because of Uncle Harry and her parents? But no, the Great War was almost 20 years ago; very, very few people who once supported Voldemort remained out of Azkaban. Besides, even if there were people who would want to hurt her because of her family's position, how would they have gotten into Hogwarts? Maybe it was someone's twisted idea of a joke?" But even that she doubted, for she had heard no laughter after the smoke.

Which bought her to another question; how had she been attacked? She'd never heard of Purple smoke filing the hallway so thickly or so quickly.

Thoughts buzzed around in her mind like angry bees as she impatiently waited for the matron to come. The more questions she thought of, the more bitter she became. She wanted to talk to her friends, but it just wasn't one of those things you did in front of adults – they'd just laugh and say you were too young to have any proper ideas. But people her age did have good ideas – Uncle Harry, Mum, and Dad seemed to forget that when they were in their first year they were fighting Voldemort. No, she'd just have to wait until she, Louise, and the boys would have to wait until they were alone.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of pure torture, Madame Promfry came over and instructed Rose to stand up. Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, noticing for the first time what she was wearing. Of course, Rose didn't really care what she looked like, but it was relieving to find the school had changed from the traditional hospital gown to a much more comfortable pale blue tracksuit. She supposed they'd finally realized that students were more comfortable in proper clothes, not scratchy cotton sheets. Standing up, Rose walked over to the matron, right arm swinging peacefully. She wasn't in pain at all now; the roaring ache she felt earlier was simply an unpleasant memory.

Madame Promfry watched carefully as Rose came toward her. Something wasn't quite right about the way she was walking, the way she was swinging her arm. Hmmm…

"All right, Miss Weasley. Please follow me to the examination room." Madame Promfry commanded. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she added, looking at Ron and Hermione. "You may come too." The four made their way over to a room at the end of the hall, where Ron and Hermione sat in red plastic chair along the wall and Rose stood in the middle of the room, which was almost empty. Madame Promfry took out her wand and waved it; charts and writing soon surrounded Rose. Madame Promfry looked at the charts and recorded thing down on a piece of official-looking parchment. As she did, she began asking Rose Questions.

"Any dizziness, nausea, lightheadedness?"

"Not since the potion you gave me."

"Aches, soreness, bruises that haven't been cured?"

"Nope, all better."

"Any troubles with vision; blurriness, changes in color…?"

"Nope"

"All right then, just sit down on this bench," Madame Promfry ordered, conjuring up a cushioned picnic bench, "And close your eyes." Rose walked over to the low table and sat down.

Closing her eyes, she heard Ron ask "Why does she have to do that?"

"Sit down or close her eyes?" Madame Promfry asked, obviously annoyed someone was questioning her expertise.

Ron, being as tactful as he is, said, "Close her eyes."

"So she can respond by touch and not get nervous by what I do; for example, if I look at her knee, it is obvious that is where I am examining. However, if she is confused and thinks her foot is her knee, I shall now be able to see that. Now, Miss Weasley, wiggle your toes. Good and your left foot. Your right."

This continued until Madame Promfry came to arms. "Your right arm next. Wrist. Fingers. Left arm." Rose continued to do as she was told, moving her left arm up and down, side to side. "Left arm, Rose." Madame Promfry repeated.

"That's what I'm doing," Rose said. Was the old woman blind now?

There was a slight before the old women continued, saying "Right elbow. Wrist. Fingers." Before moving on to the next body parts, the head.

When Madame Promfry finished the examination, Rose was instructed to open her eyes. She did so, surprised to see her Mother's concerned eyes and her Father's confused ones. "Now Miss Weasley," Madame Promfry said. "You could feel all the body parts I told you to use? As easily as before? No problems?"

"Yes, just like before," Rose confirmed, frowning when she saw her parents exchange a glance.

"Alright," Madame Promfry said. "Now, close your eyes again." Rose did so, but nothing happened.

After a minute or two of just being sat still with her eyes closed, Rose began to wonder what had happened. "Umm, hello? Are you still there?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we're still here," Madame Promfry confirmed. "Now, tell me if you feel this," she instructed. Rose felt her right arm being picked up and starched forward.

"Yes, you're stretching my arm." Rose observed. She felt her arm fall down again. A minute passed and nothing happened.

"And now, Rose?" Madame Promfry said finally.

"You're not doing anything, Madame Promfry." Rose said, now annoyed. What kind of sick joke was this?

Another pause. "Rose, are you sure you can feel all your body parts exactly how you could before?"

"Well, my muscles feel a bit…. It's hard to describe… almost easier to move in my arm." Rose offered. "Why?"

Another pause. Maybe she keeps forgetting how to speak, Rose guessed. "Rose…open your eyes."

Rose opened her eyes, and was amazed to see her left arm in front of her, bent at the elbow to make an upside-down L shape.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you everyone who continues to read this story, and sorry for the long delay! Life got in the way ;) I will update again some time this week! Thanks everyone who reviews!**

Chapter 9

Rose's jaw dropped open. "Bu…bu…" She flexed her arm. She felt it go from straight down at her side to in front of her, but the evidence did not fit; she saw her arm stretched awkwardly in front of her. But she couldn't feel it; all senses but her sight told her that the arm was hanging at her side. But how?

Rose looked up to meet the astonished faces of her parents and school martin. "I can feel it!" She said, surprised.

"No, I don't think so, Rose," Madame Promfry said gently. "I think you're just remembering what it felt like. I… I don't think there's any way you can possible feel or move that arm right now, Rose. If I am correct….Please take of the jumper, Miss Weasley..." once rose had done so, the older lady pointed at a deep Indigo mark tattooed into the young girl's shoulder. Rose stared at it in amazement. It couldn't be a tattoo, of course – she didn't have any tattoos. Even if she had wanted one (which she didn't), her mum and dad would never have allowed it. Hermione stared at her daughter's shoulder, shock and understanding written clearly on her face. Ron just looked confused.

"Oh my…" Hermione whispered, looking terrified for her daughter. "That's… but that's not a curse mark – is it? I was under the impression that Curse scars were all actually scars, like Harry's?"

Madame Promfry shrugged. "That is not my area of expertise," she said. "But I admit that I too believed curse marks were gashes or scars."

Hermione nodded, her mind obviously trying desperately to grasp a conclusion.

Madame Promfry turned back to her chart. "Now, I will of course have Rose under my observation for the next few weeks…"

"Naturally," Hermione agreed.

"What!" Rose said, speaking up for the first time. "No way!" Everyone, including Rose herself, was surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Rose, I -" Hermione said soothingly.

"No, mum. I will NOT stay in the hospital room in my first week of school! Just because some stupid person put ink on my arm? Why can't I have a normal life like all the other kids?"

"Rose Weasley!" Hermione said sternly. "I will not have you speaking to me like that! That mark is more than ink and you know it! And it's not just about that, you've lost use of your arm, for Merlin's sake!"

Rose crossed her arms, remembering that though she felt her arms squeezing tightly around her, only one of the arms was visible. "Unfair!" She said angrily. "And I have not lost use of it, I told you, I can feel it!"

Rose and her mum argued back and forth for many minutes, until Madame Promfry finally stepped in and suggested that Rose could go about like a normal student, as long as she was secretly paid extra attention by the teachers and had one of her friends with her at all times. Hermione half-heartedly agreed, and Rose just gave a stiff nod, and that was that. Really, her parents could be so unfair!

She felt almost regretful for yelling a few minutes later when she had calmed down. She had always had a reasonable temper, but now that she was 11 (which, in the wizarding world, was the age and maturity level expected of a muggle 13 year old), she was much more likely to explode. After all, her life was stressful – more so than her parents cared to believe. That was the thing though – they didn't believe her. Of course.

But she was incredibly glad she didn't have to stay in that stupid hospital wing! For now, she just wanted to go to her dorm with Louise and discus what had happened. Louise, she had found out, had suffered blood loss from a gash in her side, and she had a certain type of blood (possibly because of her muggle ancestry) that magic couldn't heal all at once, so you had to take blood-replenishing potions. But, she too was released, and the girls were assigned as each other's caretakers.

They hurried along to the Ravenclaw Common-room after saying goodbye to Albus, Cameron, the Weasleys, and the Potters. They immediately went up to their dorm, trying to ignore the stares their fellow students were giving them. Of course, news of the attack would be around the school. And she would be known as poor ickle Rosie, the weakling. Urgh!

Sitting on their beds after changing into their night clothes, Rose asked, "Well… that was an eventful first day, wasn't it?"

Louise gave out a small laugh. "That's one way to describe it. But… why? Who? How?"

Rose just gave her a blank expression. "I have no idea."

Just then, Leslie appeared, holding a try carrying three glasses of water and a plate of plain biscuits. **(A/N: Biscuits as in cookies, not the bread) **"Here," She offered, holding the tray out. Louise took one gratefully and thanked her, but Rose's thanks were a bit more suspicious. Did this girl think she could bribe her way to getting a story? If she did, it was time for her to think again!

"I just want to say, I'm not going to pester you to tell me what happened. I understand that it's your business, and not mine. But, if you ever need someone to talk to – other than each other, of course – then I'm a person you can count on." She smiled, and then went over to her own trunk, and left to go get changed. Rose and Louise looked at each other in surprise.

Rose glanced back at the door their dorm mate had just let through and then jumped of her bed and went to sit next to Louise on hers. "What do you think?" Rose asked.

Louise seemed to think for a moment. "I think we can trust her." She whispered finally. "She didn't bug us like the other kids, and she really did seem just to want to be friendly."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. And after all; she is a Ravenclaw; maybe she can help us figure this out."

She heard the quiet footsteps announcing that Leslie was just down the hallway. Rose quickly shot back to her own bed and watched Leslie carefully as the girl returned and walked over to her own bed.

"I don't know if it will help," Leslie announced unexpectedly. "But I expect you're wondering about whatever has happened. My Grandmother and Grandfather are muggles; I was raised in a muggle school. Much like you, Louise. Well, our teacher there taught us that when we had a problem, to look for the answers to 6 things. Who, what, when, where, why, how. Goodnight." With that, she closed the curtains and fell asleep. Rose and Louise exchanged startled glances, before they too drifted off.


End file.
